I Missed You, Wise Girl
by ForTheLoveOfPeanutButter
Summary: Basically, a version of the Mark of Athena Reunion. Just popped into my head. First fanfiction. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Story is better than summary. Implied swearing and a very angry Annabeth.


**Mark of Athena Reunion my way**

**One-Shot**

**Percabeth (Percy/Annabeth)**

**Rated mild T for implied swearing and a very angry Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: I am a blonde, 12 year old female that lives in the town of Nun-Ya-Bizniss. If you **_**still**_** don't understand, I'll just say it. Rick Riordan owns **_**everything**_**, that lucky duck. **

_**I Missed You, Wise Girl**_

**Percy POV**

She was here. Right there in front of him, and all I could do is stand here, frozen.

Fear? Anxiety? Shock? Glue?

I don't know why I didn't move, all I know is that I _couldn't_. No, seriously. I tried, but _literally _could not move my legs.

The _Argo II, _Poseidon perks include knowing _everything_ about _every_ water related item, was descending slowly and gracefully . . . until it lurched and fell the last three feet to the ground.

"MY BABY!" I heard a concerned and serious-but-joking voice screech. "JASON, HOW COULD YOU LET MY BABY FALL?"

What? Jason, the former Praetor dude whose job I unwillingly stole? How could he have prevented the ship from falling? And who cared so much about this ship to refer to it as 'my baby?' A son of Hephaestus?

Wow, I'm curious today.

Suddenly, a plank unfolded from the _Argo II_, and a short, hyper Latino boy jumped down onto the ground and started checking over the ship. Probably the son of Hephaestus.

Next, a Native American looking girl with choppy hair and weird but beautiful rainbow eyes came barreling down, this time holding a _huge_ white flag. "Repair boy! You were supposed to come out with the flag so they don't attack! Ugh, you're helpless!" She said to the Latino. Then she turned to us and said in a really dreamy voice. "Hello, Romans. We are the Greeks, mostly, but we come in peace. Hence the gigantic white flag I'm holding. Romans, don't attack us, and we will not attack you. Please drop your weapons."

I was broken out of my daydream by a series of _CLANG, WOOSH, _and _THUMP_s. I looked around and saw everyone, except me, had dropped their weapons. Even the teddy-bear murderer, Octavian, though he didn't look too happy about it. Figures.

"You didn't have to use charmspeak, Pipes. They trust me. After all, I _am_, er, _was _their Praetor," a tall, blonde dude teased as he walked down the plank. I assume he was Jason because of his comment about being Praetor. He kind of reminded me of Thalia. I think she's my cousin or something, daughter of Zeus.

Where the Hades was Annabeth? I was starting to get worried. What if she wasn't part of the Seven. Or did she just not want to come? Oh gods, she probably hated me. Or, what if Hera (Juno, whichever, they're both bit- uh, _female dogs_) hadn't only taken me? Was Annabeth taken, too? I remember them not liking each other, but would Hera really go _that_ far? What if sh-

Then I saw her.

Her unmistakable princess curls, her ratty old Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and her stormy grey eyes. She looked like she was arguing with herself and, knowing her, it was probably Logic versus Love.

I'm guessing Love won, because a second later, I saw her marching down the plank with a determined look on her face.

Uh-oh.

"Perseus Jackson," I cringed, "how _dare _you! First, you are oblivious. I mean _seriously! _I kissed you after the Sea of Monsters when we were 13, Mt. Saint Helens on the _lips_ when we were 15, and I took a poisoned knife for you when I _knew_ you were invincible in the 2nd Titan War! All of this _before _we started dating. Second, you let me believe you _died_ in the Mt. Saint Helens explosion, only to have you come _back_ as I'm burning your _shroud_! And, on top of that, I later find out you were with _Calypso. _Then, we win the war, start dating, and everything is _rainbows and unicorns! _But noooo! You just _have _to make things hard for me. That's my job, Seaweed Brain!"

Good, her resolve is crumbling. She could never stay mad at me for long, right? Right?

"You just had to get stupid fricken _Hera_ to kidnap you for _8 months_! Do you know how many people you worried? You mom almost had a heart-attack when I told her! Even your _father,_ Lord Poseidon, came to Camp to ask about you! Did you know Chiron cried? Yes, Chiron, who has seen thousands of heroes be tortured and murdered, _cried_ when we couldn't find you. But I didn't, Percy. I didn't cry, I didn't have an almost-heart-attack. Why? I was too depressed. Apollo himself came to Camp when nobody could figure out why I wasn't eating or sleeping or crying or coming out of your cabin. He declared me Chronically Depressed. You are soooo _lucky_ I love you, or else you wou-"

As soon as she said the word 'love,' I sprinted to her and planted my lips on her's. They tasted like strawberries and determination and-and _Annabeth. _I don't know how long we kissed, seconds, minutes, hours. It was still not long enough when I pulled apart.

"I missed you, and I love you too, Wise Girl."

**End. **

**Love? Hate? I really don't care either way, considering this is my **_**first**_** Fanfiction. Just a short little one-shot I wrote when I was bored. **_**CONSTRUCTIVE-CRITICISM **_**is very much appreciated, but don't take the time to say, "This totally sucked," or, "This is the worst story ever!" Thank you!**


End file.
